Sacrificio
by Morena Contagiosa
Summary: Lord Voldemort ha vuelto luego de 22 años, y esta vez sòlo un sacrificio lo detendrà. Angst. Muerte de varios personajes.


**Notas de la autora.**

**Escribi esto en medio de un ataque de prosa. Espero sinceramente que les guste... Pero antes de que lo lean les advierto: ES UN DRAMA DE PIES A CABEZA. Y HAY MUERTE DE PERSONAJES MUY QUERIDOS. Nunca habia escrito algo asi, y si bien sè que hay cosas que dan pie a un desarrollo màs amplio, queria que fuese un one-shoot. Tarde o temprano edtarè esto, pero si lo hagoahora voy a cambiar mychas cosas o lo voy a transformar en un long-fic (ya me pasò) y no es la antes hice esto, y sinceramente apreciaria que dejaran algun rewiev. No se sientan presionados, pero dejenlos o me aparecere debajo de sus camas y les tirarè los pies. **

Sacrificio

_-Nos debes entregar lo que màs valoras..._

_Y para entregarlo... Tienes una hora..._

_Pasado ese tiempo, negras perspectivas..._

_Demasiado tarde.. Ya no habrà salida..._

Ginny se despertò sobresaltada. El brazo de Harry la estaba abrazando. Intentò tranquilizarse. Habia sido una pesadilla. Todo estaba bien. O todo lo bien que podìa estar bajo las circunstancias.

Sabia que intentar seguir durmiendo serìa una perdida de tiempo, por lo que se levantò y se preparò algo de desayunar.

En cuanto terminò dejo una nota para Harry y sus hijos y saliò. Iba a ser un largo dia. Un dìa aburrido, buscando datos que sentìa cada vez mas intùles.

Ginny habia perdido la esperanza. Ya no quedaba nada por hacer. Algo se lo decìa. Ya no habia salida.

_Harry:_

_Voy a estar todo el dia en lo de Hermione, intentando encontrar algo. Por favor, no salgas. No dejes que los niños se pongan en peligro._

_Los amo._

_Ginny._

En cuanto Ginny se apareciò en la casa de Hermione, entrò rapidamente. Al igual que ella misma, Hermione parecìa no haber dormido nada. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran cada vez mas pronunciadas y sus huesos se hacian mas notorios debajo de la piel que cada dia se volvia mas translucida.

Ginny no podia culparla. Todos estaban ya a punto de bajar los brazos. Ella misma sentìa ganas de rendirse... Pero no podìa. Maldita sea, no iban a vencerla de esa forma. Pero era injusto. Era jodidamente injusto que les hubiesen dejado saborear la felicidad para luego enviarlos a la peor de las pesadillas. Merlin, era injusto.

-Hermione... Creo que lo mejor seria que vinieses a vivir con nosotros, tu... no te ves muy bien... ¿no crees que estar con los niños te haria mejorar?

Hermione negò con la cabeza, mientras las làgrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas. Ginny odiaba verla tan vencida.

-Los niños necesitan un ambiente sano, un ambiente tranquilo. Yo no les harìa bien. No podrìa mirarlos a la cara sin ponerme a sollozar. No lo soporto, Hugo es tan idèntico a Ron que si lo miro por mas de diez segundos...-La voz de Hermione se quebrò y Ginny la abrazo mientras las lagrimas corrian libremente por su rostro tambièn.

La muerte de Ron habìa sido un duro golpe. Verlo sufrir a manos del Innombrable fue terrible para todos, pero para Hermione fue el infierno mismo, y luego de la muerte de Ron, algo se rompiò dentro de ella.

Hacia siete meses comenzò la pesadilla. Astoria Greengras y Scorpious Malfoy aparecieron en el jardin de los Potter con un aspecto lamentable, asustados. Scorpious traia en sus brazos el cuerpo inerte y moribundo de su padre, Draco.

En cuanto lo apoyaron en el sofà, y mientras Ginny le administraba pociones y hechizos con ayuda de Astoria, escucho la historia de Scorpious: Los tres estaban en la sala cuando Draco empezò a gritar y a agarrarse el brazo en el cual tenia la cicatriz de la marca tenebrosa. Mientras estaba tirado en el suelo, chillando y gritando, Astoria se acercò y le descubriò el brazo. La marca habia vuelto... Parecìa como si jamas hubiese desaparecido. Y en ese momento Draco desapareciò.

Tres angustiosas horas mas tarde, Draco reapareciò en el estado en que lo veian en ese momento, con aspecto aterrado, como si hubiese visto a la mismisima muerte, y antes de desvanecerse ordenò que lo llevaràn a la casa de los Potter.

Ginny agitò su cabeza. No era bueno perderse en los recuerdos. Draco no habia sobrevivido. En cuanto pudo abrir los ojos le diò a Harry los recuerdos que sumieron al mundo magico en el màs absoluto caos: El señor tenebroso habia regresado. No tenian idea de como, ni porque habia tardado veintidos años en hacerlo, pero habia vuelto. En el recuerdo de Draco algunos mortifagos estaban alrededor de este Lord. Y habia muchisimos magos con esa expresiòn ausente de quien ha sido hechizado por un Imperius. Despuès de eso Draco pidiò que lo llevaran al jardin de los Malfoy, para despedirse en privado de su esposa y su hijo.

Y fuè despuès de la muerte de Draco que la pesadilla comenzò.

Sin tener idea de donde buscar, asaltaron distintos lugares conectados a las artes oscuras, con Harry a la cabeza.

Y en el ùltimo habian tenido èxito.

Todo habia ocurrido dos meses atràs. Habia llegado a la conclusiòn de que se tenian que estar escondiendo en la Mansiòn Lestrange, aunque no entendìan como, ya que la mansiòn solo se abriria para aquel que tuviese la sangre de los Lestrange, eso era lo que le habia impedido al Ministrio tomarla o hacer nada con ella. La mansiòn era una fortaleza inexpugnable y luego de algunos meses de intentarlo, la habian dejado en paz.

En cuanto se acercaron al lugar lo sintieron. Magia oscura, muchisima magia oscura. La mansiòn s abrio para ellos, como si los estuviese esperando. Y alli, en medio de la sala, se encontraba Lord Voldemort, riendo, como si su llegada hubiese sido un gran chiste.

En cuanto se acercaron lo suficiente, los mortifagos los rodearon y solo dejaron a Harry acercarse lo suficiente como para combatir. En ese momento empezaron a volar maldiciones en todas las direcciones. Mortifagos y miembros del cuartel de Aurores cayeron por igual... Pero Harry estaba perdiendo. El Lord estaba impoluto, y Harry sangraba por varias heridas, y lucia agotado. Cuando Lord Voldemort lanzò un hechizo desconocido, Ron empujo a Harry y el impacto le dio de lleno.

En ese momento, Hermione decidiò que era suficiente e hicieron algo que nunca antes habian hecho: Huir. Hermione pronunciò el hechizo que activò los trasladores y los dejo a todos en la recepciòn de San Mungo.

Pero era tarde.

Ron muriò. Harry perdiò totalmente el uso y la sensibilidad en su pierna derecha. Luna tenia una cicatriz que le atravesaba todo el brazo izquierdo, desde el hombro hasta la muñeca. Todos volvieron de esa batalla con cicatrices que no curaban, con hechizos para los cuales nadie tenia un contrahechizo. Todos volvieron derrotados.

En cuanto Hermione se durmiò, Ginny la recostò en el sofa y se dirijo a la biblioteca, en donde Hermione habia apilado todos los libros con informaciòn relativa a volver de la muerte. Astoria habia cedido toda la biblioteca Malfoy, Ginny habia recurrido al cuadro de Dumbledore y al de Snape. Pero desde la muerte de Ron que buscaban y nada aparecia. Nada.

Ginny tomò un libro al azar. Luego de alguna horas, Hermione se sentò a su lado y se puso a buscar. Luego de algunas horas, Hermione ahogò un chillido.

Ginny levantò la vista. Las letras danzaban delante de sus ojos:-¿Encontrastè algo?

Hermione asintiò:-Creo que por fin lo encontrè.

_**Hechizo essentials**_

_**Este hechizo es una de los màs oscuros que hay, e implica la devociòn total de un mago hacia otro. Mediante este hechizo las almas se vinculan, haciendo imposible que la esencia del mago dominante desaparezca.**_

_**El hechizo essentials es bàsicamente un hechizo que implica sacrificio. La bruja o mago devota pone su magia el total servicio del dominante. Si el cuerpo fisico del mago o bruja dominante es asesinado, la esencia màgica del mago o bruja devoto dejara su cuerpo, asesinandolo en el instante, para ponerse al servicio de la esencia del mago o bruja dominante.**_

_**El hechizo essentials no brinda un cuerpo fisico, y si el mago o bruja devoto muere antes que el dominante, la magia del mismo se dirijira hacia un contenedor ya establecido. En lo posible algun mago o bruja dementorizado, ya que la ausencia de alma harà las cosas mas fàciles para que el hechizo pueda completarse.**_

Ginny se estremeciò. Eso sonaba asqueroso y digno de Lord Voldemort.

-Bellatrix debe haber hecho eso... Pero ahi dice que el hechizo no brinda un cuerpo fìsico...

Hermione asintiò.

-Pero... Lord Voldemort no tenia alma. Al menos no una completa... Sin duda uso este hechizo... Pero lo debe haber modificado...

Ginny palideciò.

-¿Y si tuvo un hijo?

Hermione riò. Fue una risa amarga y sin alegria:-¿Voldemort? Ginny, por favor...

Pero Ginny ya habia armado el rompecabezas en su mente, y estaba convencida de que Hermione sabia que tenia razòn, solamente que admitir la posibilidad de que fuese cierto... era demasiado terrible...

-Hermione... Piensalo... Bellatrix tiene un hijo con Voldemort... Y lo dementorizan... El niño seria un Lestrange, porque Bellatrix legalmente es una... Y en ese asqueroso ritual, lo convierten en el contenedor...

-Pero Ginny... Un niño no hubiese podido sobrevivir por si mismo...-

-No! No por si mismo! Al menos no mientras era una bebe y dependia de los demas... Pero los Lestrange tenian muchisimos elfos domesticos! Ellos deben haberse hecho cargo del bebè...

Hermione se estremeciò. Esto era terrible.

-¿No dice en ese libro tuyo como revertir eso?

Hermione se mordiò el labio. Asintiò.

_**-La unica forma de anular este hechizo es con otro sacrificio. Ya que un sacrificio lo origina, otro sacrificio lo destruye. Quien quiera asesinar a un mago que vive gracias a este hechizo debe hacer el conjuro "Esse" (pàgina 54) y ser asesinado por este mismo mago. Estos dos factores lograran que la escencia y la magia del mago o bruja asesinado se dirijan al recipiente del mago dominante. Como ningùn cuerpo magico puede tolerar mas de una firma magica ni escencia en si, ambas esencias dejaran de existir y las firmas magicas eventualemtente desapareceran.**_

-¡Esto no es justo!-Gritò Ginny, llena de terror-¡Ese desgraciado sacrifica a su hijo, asesina a mi hermano, hace de nuestras vidas un infierno para ser inmortal...! ¡Y para matarlo uno de nosotros tiene que morir!-

Hermione asintiò ausentemente. Al perecer con la cabeza en otro asunto.

Ginny lo entendiò. Estaba pensando en sacrificarse.

-Perdoname, Hermione... Pero Hugo y Rose ya han sufrido demasiado. ¡Obliviate! ¡Desmaius!-

Cuando Hermione despertò encontrò la siguiente nota:

_Hermione:_

_Despuès de estar leyendo varias horas, levante la vista y vi que te habias dormido. Como parecias necesitarlo, no te desperte._

_Yo tampoco encontrè nada ùtil. Mañana ven a visitarnos, por favor. Rose y Hugo necesitan verte... Y Harry y mis niños tambièn. Incluso creo que a Astoria y a Scorpious les harìa felices verte._

_Te quiero. Y siempre voy a admirarte._

_Ginny_

En cuanto Ginny llego a Grimmauld Place, se encontrò con Harry esperandola.

-¿Y pequeña? ¿Algo nuevo?-

Ginny lo mirò con el corazòn estrujandosele. Sabia lo que pasarìa si le comentaba su descubrimiento. Èl se sacrificaria... Y ella no podia permitirlo. Harry tenia que ver crecer a sus hijos... Peinar sus canas, jubilarse, recorrer el mundo. Ser instructor de vuelo. Sostener a sus nietos. Darles todo el amor que el no tuvo. Ginny se tragò sus làgrimas. Se tragò su miedo. Ella no podìa permitir que Harry se perdiese todo eso. Ella no iba a dejar que Harry se sacrificase. Ella no podia poner esa carga sobre sus hombros, porque èl insistiria en que era su obligaciòn, asi apenas fuera capaz de caminar. Ella habia recibido amor para dos vidas, tal vez incluso tres. Ella sabia lo que era la esencia de Vodemort. Ella incluso sabia lo que era ser un maldito contenedor.

Sin poder evitarlo, se arrodillo hasta quedar a la altura de Harry, que estaba en su silla de ruedas, y rompiò en llanto.

-Harry! Harry...-Sollozaba-Tu sabes que te amo, que siempre te voy a amar...-Ginny lo abrazo, sollozando a moco tendido.

Harry la sentò sobre sus piernas y la arrullo hasta que los sollozos se convirtieron en espasmos.

Mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, le dijo:- Yo tambièn te amo Ginny... Por favor, no te quiebres... Porque sin ti... No sè que harìa... Por favor, pelirroja, por favor-La voz de Harry, en este punto, se quebrò:-Por favor, no te desesperes, sè que entre tu y Hermione encontraran la soluciòn... y en cuanto mi pierna mejore, la pondremos en pràctica. Por favor Ginn...

Entre los brazos de Harry, las lagrimas de Ginny empezaron a secarse. Sin embargo, un pensamiento no le dio tregua: Harry tendrìa que aprender a estar sin ella.

Una semana mas tarde, Ginny se despertò a mitad de la noche. Cuidadosamente, se deshizo del abrazo de Harry y se dirijio a la cocina. Una vez alli dejo todas las cartas que habia escrito y se dirigio a la salida.

-Sra Potter-Dijo Scorpious-¿A dònde va?

Ginny maldijo para sus adentros. Se habia olvidado que ese mocoso tenia el sueño mas ligero que un halcòn.

-A la casa de Hermione- Mintiò Ginny sin que le temblase ni una ceja.

Scorpious levanto la ceja en un gesto inconfundiblemente Malfoy. Ese gesto debia pasarse en su informaciòn genètica.

-No me tome por idiota, Sra Potter. Ud ha estado actuando raro desde hace una semana.-Scorpious la miro friamente-Quiero ayudarla... En lo que sea.

Ginny se encogiò. Un mocoso no iba a arruinarle los planes:-Muy bien, entonces ve a tu maldita habitaciòn y duermete. No me fastidies.-Y salio de la mansiòn.

Scorpious suspirò derrotado. Entre la muerte de su padre, la depresion de su madre, la vuelta del Señor tenebroso, el asesinato de su suegro y el continuo llanto y desesperacion de Rose sentìa que iba a volverse loco. Con el ànimo por el piso se dirigio a la cocina para buscar leche y en la mesa se encontro con una montaña de cartas. Cuando encontrò una con el nombre de Rose, la abriò y la leyò. A medida que la leia su rostro iba adquiriendo una tonalidad mas pàlida. En cuanto la termino saliò como alma que lleva al diablo a la habitacion de Harry.

Esto iba a ser un desastre.

Ginny se apareciò en los alrededores de la mansiòn Lestrange, todavia nerviosa. El encuentro con Scorpious la habia puesto de los pelos. Ya se habia despedido de todo. Paso toda una semana intentando dominar el maldito hechizo y despidiendose de sus hijos y de su marido. Toda la semana repitiendose que valia la pena, que Harry ya habia hecho demasiado, que era su turno... Que no habia otra opciòn... Y cuando Scorpious apareciò en el umbral de la puerta se sintio tan tentada a aceptar su oferta... Tan malditamente tentada.

-Vaya... Còmo has crecido Weasley...-La voz de lord Voldemort la sacò de sus pensamientos. Estaba en la sala de los Lestrange.-¿Has venido a rendirte?¿A unirte a mi? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tu lastimero marido no tiene la mas minima opcion contra mi?-

Ginny se mordiò la lengua. Hizo un esfuerzo por no maldecirlo hasta que se le cayera la varita. Habia venido a morir, y lo sabia.

-En realidad-Continuo Voldemort-No importa a que hayas venido, porque la lealtad de los traidores a la sangre para mi no vale nada. ¡Avada Kedavra!-Dijo Lord Voldemort, sin extrañarse de que la mujer no contraatacara.

Ginny viò el rayo verde aproximarse. Fue una milesima de segundo, pero no se movio, ni siquiera amagò a esgrimir un escudo. Se habia estando preparando para esto desde el momento en que Hermione leyo las lineas del maldito hechizo.

Fuè una milesima de segundo, pero aùn asi, los momentos mas felices y los mas desgarradores pasaron frente a sus ojos:

_Ella montando una escoba. Ella recibiendo su carta a Hogwarts. Ella en la Càmara de los Secretos. Su primer beso con Michael. Su primer Patronus. El ataque a su padre. Ella en el equipo de Quidditch. Su primer beso con Harry. La muerte de Dumbledore. Los cruciatus de los Carrow. La muerte de Fred. Harry muerto. Harry vivo. La muerte de Tonks. Teddy diciendole madrina por primera vez. Teddy y su carta a Hogwarts. Ella campeona con las Arpias. La boda de Ron. Su boda. El nacimiento de James. El nacimiento de Albus. El nacimiento de Lily. Su enlace con Harry. Los nacimientos de sus sobrinos. La muerte de Ron. Harry herido. Los amo Lily, Albus, James. Harry... Te amo..._

Y eso fuè todo. Esè dia Ginny venciò.

A los pocos segundos, Harry apareciò en el mismo salon. Los mortifagos fieles estaban huyendo y quienes se encontraban bajo el Imperius no entendian que sucedia.

Ignorando a todos, Harry se dirigio al centro de la sala, donde el cuerpo de su mujer se encontraba tirado en el piso. Harry se arrodillò y la tomò en sus brazos.

-Ginny, por favor, no me dejes...-Las làgrimas empezaron a caer, mojando el rostro de Ginny. Pero ella no despertò.

Sin embargo Harry sintiò una leve caricia en su mejilla, apenas mas perceptible que una brisa de viento...

-Algùn dia nos volveremos a ver, amor... Esperame...


End file.
